


Malevolence

by Ver (verloren1983)



Series: Blind_Go Chat Drabbles [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuwabara wins, and Ogata plots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malevolence

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from blind_go chat. The prompt here was "malevolence."

"Too bad, Ogata-kun," Kuwabara chuckled teasingly. They started clearing the board, each putting stones in their respective goke. "You're not taking Honinbou away from me. When will you learn?"

Ogata scowled. He wondered how long Kuwabara thought he could rely on mind games and tricks to keep his precious title. It had worked so far, and even this game, a tiny phrase of the old man's had come back to haunt his mind during the game. One of these days... he'd get that title. Even if he had to pry it from the old monkey's cold dead hands to do it.


End file.
